kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker is one of the main protagonists of the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Birth of A New Era" as one of the three main heroes of that story. Born to the slave Shmi Skywalker in 41.9 BBY, Anakin was conceived by midi-chlorians, the symbiotic organisms that allowed individuals to touch the Force, and he and his mother were brought to the desert planet of Tatooine to be the slaves of Gardulla the Hutt. They soon ended up as the property of the Toydarian Watto, and Skywalker exhibited exceptional piloting skills and a reputation for being able to build and repair anything even at a young age. In 32 BBY, Skywalker encountered the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and the young princess of Naboo Padmé Amidala, and he helped them secure the parts they needed for their starship by winning the Boonta Eve Classic podracing event—only to learn that he had also won his freedom in doing so. Reluctantly leaving his mother behind, Skywalker accompanied Jinn and his group to the Republic's capital of Coruscant and participated in the Battle of Naboo, helping to free Amidala's homeworld from the armies of the Trade Federation. While Jinn was killed during the battle, Jinn's student Obi-Wan Kenobi followed Jinn's wishes and took on Skywalker as his Padawan, and much of the Jedi Council believed that Skywalker was the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy: one who would bring balance to the Force by destroying the Sith Order. Skywalker and Kenobi had a number of adventures during the Padawan's decade of training to become a Jedi, but as the Separatist Crisis threatened to tear the Republic apart in 22 BBY, Skywalker was reunited with Amidala when he was assigned to protect her from assassins. The two grew close during the course of the assignment, though they were caught up in the Battle of Geonosis and the beginning of the Clone Wars between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Losing an arm during the fighting, Skywalker received a cybernetic replacement, and he vouched for Amidala to become a Keyblade Apprentice alongside him despite the Jedi Code's restrictions on allowing certain individuals to receive training. During the Clone Wars, which raged for the next three years, Skywalker was granted the rank of Jedi Knight and became known to the public as the "Hero with No Fear.", fighting alongside Kenobi and his fellow Jedi in scores of battles, and his friendship with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine deepened despite the Jedi Order's wariness of Palpatine's rapid acquisition of further powers during the Clone Wars. Throughout the Clone Wars, Skywalker's anger and sense of loss pushed him ever closer to the dark side of the Force, something of which Palpatine, who was in fact the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, planned to cultivate in order to turn Anakin into his vessel to house his heart and gain enough strength to be able to handle the power of the X-Blade. Story Before Birth of A New Era Birth of A New Era In Between BoANE and Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Weapon Gallery Anakin 1.jpg|Anakin in the prime of his life...just before the cataclysmic events that would change him forever Anakin-32aby.jpg|Anakin when he first began his training under the Jedi Elders Anakin 3.jpg|Anakin when he was first found many years ago by Master Qui-Gon Darth vader vs anakin skywalker.jpg|Anakin Vs Darth Vader darth vader white 2.jpg|Anakin's soul under the White Knight armor, his helmet unmasked to show his unearthly status Category:Heroes Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Earthbenders Category:7 Guardians of Light Category:Jedi Knights Category:Main Heroes